


Miracles for Sale

by Indiana_J



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Providing miracles is tiring work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles for Sale

If they expect miracles before breakfast, as they always seem to, it's not going to come for free.

Caroline answers the door at a time of morning that even the Good Lord forgot about and discovers a wet and bedraggled Agent Booth disgracing her front stoop. She's still in her nightclothes, for goodness sakes, as he starts in on what he wants from her.

No, what he needs. It's always something they need, isn't it? Everything they present her is the be all, end all – despite a dozen other cases claiming the same.

It's obvious to her that he's been spending just a little too much time around Dr. Brennan as Caroline only understands a quarter of what’s coming out of that boys mouth. And she hasn't even had any coffee, let alone enough time to even start it brewing.

But from what she does understand, what he's asking for is an honest-to-god miracle.

"Son, do I look like someone who could wake a federal judge up at -" Caroline grabs his wrist, like it's the most natural thing to do, to glare at his watch. "- a time of morning that would get me fired for a number of reasons?"

"Yes," Booth says, without hesitation even as he digs into the bag at his side. He produces breakfast and coffee from her favorite place in DC - a place that certainly would not be open at that hour. But the coffee in his hand is hot and steaming and the pastries smell divine. "And I look like the kind of guy who can get a high priced pastry place to open their doors with just a call."

"Are you bribing me, Agent Booth?"

"Are you making that call?"

She sighs and grabs the coffee right out of his hand. "You, in the kitchen. You so much as sneeze on anything that looks important and you'll be wishing you'd never took the time to look up my address." Her finger stabs him in the chest. "For the record, Agent Booth, even miracle workers need their beauty sleep. Next time you come to barter for my services, remember that I have office hours, son."

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and it was written for the 'Awesome Ladies Ficathon' for the prompt Bones, Caroline Julian, "Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast"


End file.
